horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
World
The World of Horizon Zero Dawn is filled with many diverse, beautiful environments and locations. Cities such as Meridian and Sunfall are where Aloy can find new quests and characters to interact with. The environments consist of rich jungles in the south, cold forests and fields on the mountains and hilltops in the east, and an arid and dusty desert-like plateau in the middle and northern parts of the map. Horizon Zero Dawn's world spans a wide range. The approximate width of the map, assuming that each unit step is equal to an imperial foot, is around 20,000-21,000 feet, or about 4 miles. It is in a scale of 107.5:1 (in miles) compared to real life. Aloy can also use the map to fast travel between certain places like Settlements, Gates, Hunting Grounds, Campfires, and landmarks such as Rost's Grave. It also includes information on location such as Ruins, Cauldrons, Machine Sites including Tallnecks and Corrupted Zones, Quests, Errands, and Collectables including Vantage Points, Ancient Vessels, Metal Flowers, and Banuk Figures. Real World Area/Locations The game world is located in what was previously Colorado, Utah and Wyoming. Vantage points reference real world locations such as Denver, Colorado Springs, and Bryce, UT. Locations such as Lake Powell and Bridal Veil Falls are directly based on their real-life counterparts, while the Air Combat Academy, the Sterling-Malkeet Amphitheater, and Denver Stadium take inspiration from real-life locations. In the game, the scale of the area is drastically reduced to only a few square miles; however, based on the locations in real life, the area would stretch across several hundred miles, spanning from Bryce Canyon in Utah in the west to Denver, CO in the east, and from Cheyenne Mountain in the south to Yellowstone National Park. It is also impossible for drastically different environments to exist within a few miles of each other. However, for gameplay purposes this area would have to be scaled down, otherwise it would take Aloy several hours just to reach the border of the Sacred Lands. :''See also: '' :List of Real Life Locations for Places in Horizon Zero Dawn :Real World Location Info Road Signs Nora, Carja/Shadow Carja, and Oseram settlements have road signs. These road signs do not appear in Longnotch or The Cut. * Nora signs usually contain triangles, all appearing to represent mountains Mother's cradle road sign.jpg|Mother's Cradle Mother's crown road sign.jpg|Mother's Crown Mother's heart road sign.jpg|Mother's Heart Mother's rise road sign.jpg|Mother's Rise Mother's watch road sign.jpg|Mother's Watch * Carja and Shadow Carja signs usually depict diamonds, possibly depicting a sun Brightmarket road sign.jpg|Brightmarket Blazon arch road sign.png|Blazon Arch Daytower road sign.jpg|Daytower Lone light road sign.jpg|Lone Light Meridian village road sign.jpg|Meridian Village Meridian road sign.jpg|Meridian Sunfall road sign.jpg|Sunfall Sunstone Rock road sign.jpg|Sunstone Rock * Oseram signs include circles, maybe depicting the wheel Free heap road sign.jpg|Free Heap pitchcliff road sign.jpg|Pitchcliff * Other, unaffiliated road signs Devil's grief road sign.jpg|Devil's Grief Devil's thirst road sign.jpg|Devil's Thirst Hunter's gathering road sign.jpg|Hunter's Gathering Gallery FrozenWildsMap.jpg|The world of Horizon Zero Dawn including The Cut, which was added with The Frozen Wilds HZD + TFW Map.png|HZD + TFW map mostly filled in Category:Lore Category:Real World Location Info